Seniors!
! | romaji = Kousan! | aired = April 7, 2010 | prev = Live House (Season 1) | next = Clean-up! | summary = The third and final year of the original club members has begun. But a new problem arises: What will be the fate of the Light Music Club when only Azusa Nakano remains next year? | plot = ]] The episode begins with Yui running towards her school early in the morning. After arriving at the Light Music Club's room, she unpacks her guitar and starts playing. While the music flows, the four other members of the club, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa are seen on their way towards school. After everybody arrives at the club room, Yui starts playing the last chord with the windmill style, confusing everyone. As she is questioned about it, she joyfully answers that it will be a new style for the upcoming welcoming concert. Afterwards, the club members greet each other after their vacation and start practicing right away. Yui uses the occasion to introduce every single member again. Pumped up about being a part of the school's eldest age group now, Yui switches her hairpin to the other side of her head to appear older, which is instantly rejected. The four original club members then try to check the class arrangements, but they are blocked by a crowd of students. Yui circuitously forces her way to the front where she appears to be shocked about the outcome. On her way back, Yui trips and falls on the ground. Starting to cry, she forgets about her mission until Ritsu reminds her. Yui has the happy message that all four are in the same class. After they arrived to class, it is revealed that Nodoka is their classmate as well. Wondering about the strange coincidence, Ritsu, Mugi and Mio ask Nodoka if she used her power as the Student Council President, which Nodoka denies. The true wire-puller however appears immediately afterwards, the school's music teacher and the Light Music Club's adviser Sawako Yamanaka, who turns out to be the class' homeroom teacher. Since Sawako makes a good impression on the class, Ritsu tries to uncover her real nature to Eri and Akane, just to be silenced by Sawako in a dangerously mild way. After homeroom ends, Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi and Nodoka ask Sawako if she might be responsible for the class outcome. Sawako affirms with the justification that she has to learn fewer names now. While the rest are a bit unsure about it, Yui thanks Sawako for it and is looking forward for the next year with all her friends together. Afterwards, the five go to the school's auditorium to attend the term's opening ceremony, where they sing the school's anthem alongside the rest of the school's students. Afterwards, Azusa, accompanied by her friends Ui and Jun, resolves that she will try to get more members for the Light Music Club as the senior members will be leaving after a year. Inside their classroom, Nodoka asks Yui about the future of their club, to which Yui replies that it is good the way it is. Nodoka reminds her that when the four original members graduate, Azusa will be alone the next year and the club will be disbanded. Yui realizes the possible threat and swears to herself to give her best saving Azusa and the club. After explaining the problem to the other members, the club agrees to find new members no matter what so Azusa can be the next club president and has members under her as well. The first try involves the animal costumes again. Like before, the attempt fails. Other experiments, like luring freshmen inside the clubroom or acting like a stranger are equally ineffective. The club doesn't quit and uses the temporary membership of several other clubs to find encouragements. Although visiting the clubs was fun, it did not help at all and so the situation is still like it was before. Mio and Mugi, who were spreading flyers, were unsuccessful as well, so all hope lies in the upcoming welcoming concert. The concert starts the next day. Ui and Jun arrive just in time to hear the last moments of the band's song Fuwa Fuwa Time. Altogether, the concert is well-received, although Yui uses all her energy for it and is exhausted afterwards. The next day, the club is impatiently waiting for new members. Disappointed that nobody showed up, Azusa is about to go to the restroom when she finds a scary figure of a stuffed frog in front of the door, placed by Yui as decoration. Depressed, she goes back to her classroom, where Jun and Ui cheer her up. In the afternoon, the four original club members worry about the lack of new members until Yui mentions that the club and the daily routine in it are actually fine the way they are now and that they can deal with the problem in the near future. The others agree and Azusa, who was eavesdropping at the door is happy that her friends care for her that much. As she goes in, Ritsu and Yui are shocked to be caught bumming around and instantly try to seem motivated, but Azusa calms them by revealing she shares the same thoughts they have about keeping the band as it is. As Yui tries to hug her out of joy, Azusa stops her by telling her that she will be stricter this year, leading Yui to desperately cry for new members to pop up. |bgm= #Have Some Tea? - Introductions for everyone! #Cotton Candy - Yui goes on an infiltration mission #Asahi Wo Abite - Everyone's in the same class #2-hiki No Koneko - Nodoka informs Yui that Azusa will be the only member left #Patrol Of Stroll - The animal costumes again #Pinch Daisuki! - Operation: Capture New Members #Small Flashing - The band's set list (Its title on this sheet of paper is Ichigo Parfait Ga Tomaranai's only appearance) #My Dearest Baumkuchen - Azusa, Ui, and Jun have lunch #Ano Hi No Kaerimichi - The group agrees to find new members later }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes